


Quiet Moments

by Linisen



Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, Dorks in Love, Flirting, M/M, Omega Verse, Regency, Regency Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Lord Nikiforov’s carriage just came into view my lord,” the maid said, and Yuuri felt a smile break out on his face unbidden, only widening as the alpha himself stepped into the room. Yuuri’s heart raced, and was thoroughly overjoyed by the fact that his parents were out on a walk, Mari and Sara having left to visit Sara’s brother in Bath yesterday after being sure Yuuri was out of harm’s way. They were alone, a rarity and a gift. Victor seemed to be glad for it too, waiting for the butler to leave them before he came forth to the couch where Yuuri was sitting, legs up with a blanket in his lap.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666642
Comments: 46
Kudos: 504





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeatherEReyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherEReyna/gifts).



> This is a ficlet for Heather and their prompt ' A continuation of Terrible inconvenience'.   
> I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Beta read by the amazing [Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsUnderStars/pseuds/SongsUnderStars).

Mr. Nikiforov - Victor - went home that same day, leaving Yuuri with an aching heart and an engagement collar around his neck. It was a beautiful piece, heavy and covered in jewels, more so than Yuuri had ever seen. It was becoming of course, for a future marchioness to be adorned in such riches. Victor had smiled most sweetly as he presented it, declaring that he had bought it several weeks ago when passing a jeweler in London, his heart instantly stopping as he laid eyes on the piece. He had explained that even though he was not sure then how Yuuri would respond, he had to buy it, for it had made him feel such fierce determination of gaining Yuuri’s affections. Yuuri was stumped, not only for the fact that Victor wanted to marry him at all, but for him having thought of it for several weeks prior to asking. 

“Why did you not ask before?” Yuuri prompted, and a soft blush colored the alpha’s cheeks, his grip on Yuuri’s hands tightening slightly before he met Yuuri’s gaze again. 

“I was afraid,” he admitted, and Yuuri’s heart stuttered. “Afraid that you would reject me, that you did not fancy me as I do you. We have not known each other for long, but I feel so charmed by you, but so do many others.”

Yuuri had no idea where he had gotten such a preposterous idea from, for surely none had ever been charmed by Yuuri prior to this. He was not fully certain Victor was, even if it became easier to believe from the way the alpha looked at him, gaze tender and scent sweet. Yuuri had hated to see him leave, but he was soon far too tired to stay up anyway, finding his way to his bed to rest after he had revealed the news to his parents. They were most pleased, and Yuuri was partly glad that they had gotten the chance to know Victor more intimately than they would have if Yuuri had not taken ill, even if he did not enjoy the remnants of his illness. The remnants of the fever still lingered with him, and he could not stomach dinner, instead sleeping for most of the afternoon, waking only to have supper. Each and every time he woke, he would look over to his vanity and smile, watching the engagement collar gleam in the light from the window. 

Yuuri did not see Victor the next day, and contemplated writing to him, but since the banns had not yet been read Yuuri felt he should refrain. Victor had promised to take care of it all, and in the coming days their names would be announced as to be married, and after that they would plan the ceremony. As soon as the banns were read Yuuri could write, for even if it would not be completely improper to do so now, he did not want to cause gossip. Still, he longed for Victor most deeply, wishing for him to be seated by his bedside or in the sitting room to keep him company as he rested. The fever had taken a toll on him, and Yuuri found his strengths being much lesser than he would usually find. It was therefore a joyous sight to see one of the maids come rushing into the sitting room where Yuuri was seated, cup of tea in his hands. She smiled widely, and curtsied before rushing on with the news. 

“Lord Nikiforov’s carriage just came into view my lord,” she said, and Yuuri felt a smile break out on his face unbidden, only widening as the alpha himself stepped into the room. Yuuri’s heart raced, and was thoroughly overjoyed by the fact that his parents were out on a walk, Mari and Sara having left to visit Sara’s brother in Bath yesterday after being sure Yuuri was out of harm’s way. They were alone, a rarity and a gift. Victor seemed to be glad for it too, waiting for the butler to leave them before he came forth to the couch where Yuuri was sitting, legs up with a blanket in his lap. 

“Good day, my love,” he said, and then gracefully sunk to his knees next to Yuuri, hand coming up to cup his cheek. Yuuri felt as though his heart had stopped in his chest. It was a far too intimate gesture, even for a couple engaged, but Yuuri had craved it, adored the way warmth bloomed under the touch. “How are you feeling?”

“Better now that you are here,” Yuuri found himself admitting, perhaps a little too honest, but it was surely worth the embarrassment of being so openly affectionate, with how it brought a heart-shaped smile to Victor’s face. “I am incredibly happy to see you. I had not expected you to be back so soon.”

“I must admit I had a hard time staying away,” Victor said, thumb stroking over Yuuri’s cheek. “May I sit with you?”

“Please do,” Yuuri prompted, and even though he missed Victor’s touch as soon as the alpha retreated to sit on the other side of the couch, Yuuri tucking his legs closer to himself. “How is your uncle?”

“Not well I fear, but not much worse than a few weeks ago. He is stubborn, and he jested me just this morning so he still got spunk,” Victor said with a smile, one Yuuri returned. ”We have never been very close, but he is my mother’s brother, and he has done what he can to prepare me for our future life.”

“Our future life,” Yuuri echoed, and Victor's smile turned soft, both of their faces turning scarlet as they looked away. It was such a deep declaration, even though Yuuri had of course thought about it. Thought about how they would be with each other for the rest of their lives, it still felt so much more real to hear it spoken. Victor cleared his throat, and Yuuri carefully glanced towards him, seeing him pull something from his pocket. It was wrapped in a fine fabric, slik band tied around it. 

“I have brought you this,” Victor said slowly, handing the gift over. “It is not worth much in wealth, but it means a great deal to me.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, slowly opening the band and then the wrapping, finding a worn book inside. 

“It is my favourite,” Victor revealed, fidgeting. “I know it is not extravagant, but I wanted- I merely felt-”

“Thank you,” Yuuri interrupted, sensing the alpha’s distress both in his movements and scent. To be gifted such an important item felt much more valuable than something which had cost much in money. “This is- I adore it.” 

Victor broke into a smile, one Yuuri returned full heartedly. “I am glad.” 

“Will you read to me?” Yuuri asked, for it was a book he had not read before, and he would love to hear it from how Victor experienced it, from someone who knew the characters so well.

It was in this state Yuuri’s parents found them once they returned, Victor’s low voice reading out loud the tale he so much enjoyed, Yuuri hanging onto every word. Yuuri caught his mother’s eye as she appeared in the door, sad to think the moment would be over. Hiroko said nothing however, merely smiled before she left them alone. Yuuri knew then, that they had fully gained his parents approval, and it felt almost as lovely as Victor’s touch on his cheek had.

They continued in this manner, Victor coming by almost daily with a gift as Yuuri recovered. There was no end to his generosity, and Yuuri scarcely knew what to say anymore when presented with another gift of treats, the season’s last flowers, dresses and jewelry. Yuuri did not have much to give in return, but once he was well enough he managed to sew a handkerchief, scenting it properly before presenting it. Victor’s eyes grew wide, and Yuuri thought his knees might have given out from under him as he saw the alpha bring it to his nose to take a deep breath, had he not already been sitting. Victor gifted him his own in return, and Yuuri fell asleep with it tucked to his nose each night, until it completely wore off the alpha’s scent. 

Yuuri was contemplating on how to ask Victor to scent it again a week and a half after they had gotten engaged, the banns having been read to mark their official engagement a week prior, when Victor came with a suggestion. 

“Yuuri my darling,” he started, and it still rendered Yuuri slightly breathless, hearing his given name on Victor’s tongue with an endearment. “Do you feel you might be well enough for me to take you out?”

“Oh,” Yuuri said in surprise. “I suppose, yes.” They had not left the Katsuki manor after all, and it was expected for engaged couples to be seen together, preferably several times before marriage. Excitement grew in Yuuri’s gut, to be able to be shown on Victor’s arm, with the alpha’s collar around his neck. “What did you have in mind?”

“There is a horse race tomorrow, and I would be very glad for you to come with me,” the alpha said with a smile, leaning forward from his position on the sofa to swipe some stray hairs away from Yuuri’s face. “Would you grant me such a gift Yuuri, to be able to show you off?”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed immediately, taking Victor’s raised hand to lace their fingers together. “I would enjoy that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaw, look at how sweet they are.   
> Next week: Horse race! 
> 
> Want to read the next part now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20).
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
